Why I want to be with you
by ClosedInSecrecy
Summary: [MYLAR] Takes place, maybe, a few months to a year after the exploding man incident. So it’s an AU, I guess. OH! And if anybody wants to write a smutty ending to go along with this fic, go right ahead XD I’m not good at smut… so I’ll leave it to you guys!


Author: Saraa  
Title: Why I want to be with you  
Fandom: Heroes  
Pairing: Mohinder/Sylar [[ Mylar  
Rating: PG-13 ish.  
Disclaimer: Not mine DD;  
Warnings: slash, angst than fluff :D

A/N: This is what happens when I lay in bed, not sleeping, but dreaming up Mylar fic ideas. Although, it's not my best work…they like it over at deviantART so I figured I'd put it up here as well. )

BTW, this takes place, maybe, a few months to a year after the exploding man incident. So it's an A/U, I guess. OH! And if anybody wants to write a smutty ending to go along with this fic, go right ahead XD I'm not good at smut… so I'll leave it to you guys! ENJOY THE MYLARNESS!

Mohinder Suresh, due to being over anxious, knocked just a little too hard on the old wooden door that paint flecks fell to the ground. When silence was his only answer to the fervent knocking, he raised his fist to try again. Before his knuckles made contact, however, the door flew open wish such force that Mohinder was surprised it didn't come off it's hinges.

Stepping inside the dingy apartment, Mohinder came face to face with…no one. If He didn't know any better, he'd say the door opened on it's own. But Mohinder did know better.

Stepping further inside, Mohinder found the source of the telekinesis leaning against the bedroom doorframe, looking annoyed at the intrusion. The look Sylar.. '_no, not Sylar. Not anymore' _The look

Finally, the silence getting to be too much for even him, Gabriel spoke up. Or rather, he snapped.

"**What**?" The venom behind that one single word was enough to make Mohinder wince.

Gabriel swallowed. He had to keep his tone angry. He couldn't let Mohinder know how much he just wanted to take him in his arms and kiss him senseless.

'_No...not after all I've done….I don't deserve him._'

He repeated that mantra to himself, just as he's done for the past few months.

Mohinder mistook the determined look on the former serial killer's face for annoyance, which in turn made him even more nervous, since he had no idea what to say.

He opened his mouth to say something…anything, just to quickly close it again when the words just wouldn't come out.

'

He cut that train of thought right off it's tracks. No reason to start crying right in front of the man.

It was hard, but he managed to stammer out, "I just…wanted to…see you. I guess" in an unusually quite voice, for him.

'_Brilliant. Just brilliant.' _he mentally berated himself.

Risking a glance at Gabriel, he saw the him looking off to the side, smiling humorlessly.

In truth, Gabriel's heart nearly leapt out of his chest when Mohinder uttered those words. But he couldn't let them get to him. Mohinder deserved a normal, pretty, non-lethal woman (who preferably has never killed anyone in the past). And she can do normal woman things. Like nag him to get some sleep when he's working late, and help him clean up the mess he likes to call his desk in his apartment.

And make him happy.

Gabriel convinced himself he could never make Mohinder truly happy. And that thought is the source of his bitter smile.

When Mohinder saw Gabriel wasn't going to respond to his previous statement, he put together at least some of the words he wanted to say, and tried his best not to stutter this time.

"I thought…well…" Damn. No such luck, "Since things are different now…**you're **different….so--" His eyes were everywhere but Gabriel's face.

"So…what?" He continued for Mohinder in the best mocking tone he could muster. "So, you want to live happily ever after with the man who murdered your father? You want me to be your knight in shining armor? Your **hero**?!"

'Yes,' Mohinder's head screamed back automatically. Thankfully the words didn't quite reach his lips.

But really, the irony of Gabriel's outburst was truly amusing. And it hurt Gabriel to say those words…because that's just what he wanted.

Not wanting to see Mohinder's sad expression anymore, Gabriel pushed off from the door frame and disappeared into his bedroom and started to slam the door closed with his mind. However, this action was stopped when Mohinder caught the door with his hand, and followed after him.

"Things **can** be different!" Mohinder insisted, suddenly sounding desperate. "You've changed...you're not a killer. Not anymore. We can be happy…together. But you know what I think? I think you're afraid." All unease forgotten, Mohinder stood up straight, completely confident in himself now.

At this, Gabriel had to turn around and look at Mohinder disbelievingly, "Afraid? Now what would **I** be afraid--"

But he was cut off. In one surprisingly graceful move Mohinder had leapt forward and pinned Gabriel down on his own, unmade, bed.

"Of this." Mohinder answered Gabriel's unfinished question.

When Gabriel's brain started working again, he tried to cover up his unease by sounding in control, "You know I can push you off me an any time, right? Just by thinking about it… I could throw you across the room."

At this, to Gabriel's astonishment, Mohinder actual smirked. And quite seductively, too, he couldn't help but think.

"Then do it." Mohinder challenged.

Silence. Gabriel swallowed. They were so close. Mohinder had his hands securely around his wrists, which where up beside his head. To feel Mohinder's body against his, his breath against his face, wasn't exactly…unpleasant. He didn't want to loose the feeling.

The silence lasted to long. Mohinder chuckled, still looking quite seductive. "You can't can you? No, that's not right. We both know you can." At this, he brought his lips centimeters away from Gabriel's ear. "But you **won't**. You want it too. You want to be with me…otherwise I'd be on the floor right now, most likely with a concussion." His smile grew. He leaned up again, and gave Gabriel a look that said 'c'mon, you know I'm right..'

His confidence was replaced by surprise when, in a split second, the world stopped spinning it seemed, and Gabriel flipped them around so he was now very much on top of Mohinder.

Gabriel could hear the mad thumping of Mohinder's heart. It was full of hope, and…something else.

As Mohinder stared up at him with dark, wide eyes, he continued to stare coldly back. Then his cold stare broke, and he allowed himself a small laugh, smiling genuinely.

"Fine. If you want to indulge in this odd relationship so badly, then who am I to say no?"

It took a minute for those words to set in. But when they did, Mohinder felt like crying. He didn't though, instead he just smiled back up at the man above him.

"So…indulge me?" he teased.

Gabriel shook his head and smiled wider, even as he leaned in to capture Mohinder's perfect lips with his own.

Fin! Thanks for reading! I know, I suck X

Feedback would be oh so nice :DD


End file.
